


Damn Dixon

by BeautifulDecay



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Damn Dixon, F/M, Porn with a plot?, Sex, Smut, To Be Continued?, fuck me jerry, sexy beast, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special Dixon follows you to your tent, sex of course follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay soooo Might continue this, If you think I should let me know in the comments, let me know if you enjoyed the story, until next time!

Shane had dragged you along, you don’t really get why though, you did the things that made him arrest people, so it was kind of a shock that he pulled you along with the others. You were quite sneaky, light on your feet and moved around without being noticed, which is why you went on most runs to the city. Now even though you were kinda quiet and stuff, didn’t mean you weren’t bad ass. Over the years your friends would take you to those activities’ where you learn to throw hatchets and knives, so you did have a pretty good aim give or take.  
You helped out with hunting a lot, trapping was one of your specialties. To say the least Daryl got kinda pissed when you were able to get a Deer when a walker got his. Since you had arrived, there seems to have been a rivalry between you and the older man, you were almost 23 and did everything that he could, you were pretty good with a bow, good with knives, could skin and gut you kill, ect. To say the least you were low key his rival.

Today was kinda laid back, Carl and Sophia asked you to take them down to the lake thing to swim, of course you had to double check with there mothers, who did both agree to let you take them. You had to admit, Carl would be pretty good looking when he got older, so would Sophia. They'd be cute together’ you thought, smiling to yourself as you watched them play. “Y/n, arnt you gonna come in with us?” Carl asked, looking over at you. You laughed then stood from your spot. “A little water never hurt anyone eh?” You said, taking your knives off your belt and placing them on the rock you had been sitting on, then joining the kids in the water.

Unknowingly, you had someone watching you from back up on the hill, Daryl. He was watching you and the kids, a smirk on his face as he watches Carl tackle you into the water. “Weren’t you going on a hunt?” Shane asked, Daryl grunted, his face going back to a neutral expression as he grabbed his bow from where he had placed it, making his way into the woods. Shane looked down to where you were, you looked to the sky “Its going to be dark soon, lets head back up and dry off okay?” You said to the kids, they groaned in response but made there way out of the water and up the hill with you.   
When you got back up to the camp, the kids ran off to change and you made your way to your tent to change as well, striping off your wet clothes and throwing on a pare of dry jeans and a tank top. As you exited your tent, You hung up your clothes then went to see if your help was needed with anything. With nothing to do, your help not needed, you chatted with the girls who were doing laundry down at the water. “What do you all miss most?” You asked. Without hesitation, “My vibrator” comes from Andrea. “Me too” adds Carol, making you all giggle, “Texting, I miss texting” Andrea's sister said. “What about you” she asked, you hummed contently and thought for a moment. 

“In all honesty, my dope…And my vibrator” You reply, which causes you all to go into a fit of giggles. Carols husband makes his way down, a smoke dangling from his lips as he barks orders at her. You hated that man, never even took the time to learn his name simply because it was a waist of your time. “Lets go” he growled, grabbing her arm harshly. The girls pulled her back and slapped at him, him slapping Carol. That did it.

You stood and turned to him, pushing the girls out of the way and laying a swift kick to the side of his head, knocking him down. “You bitch-“ “Don’t even talk to me you waist of a soul, now you listen here and you listen good” You said, one of your knives pressed to his throat. “If I so much as see one more bruse, on your wife or daughter, I wont be so merciful.” You growled, going to stand up, but hey, you could take some of your anger out on him. You went back down and landed a good at least ten hard blows to the left side of his face, breaking or at least spraining his nose.   
You got off him as Carol ran to him crying, you looked down at him then the girls, excusing yourself as you went back up to camp, examining your hand as you did. You were better with your legs, kicking, punching wasn’t your thing due to how badly your knuckles were screwed up. Guess you ended up hurting yourself a bit, you did punch him pretty hard so not really surprising. By the time you got back up, Daryl had returned with a few rabbits and squirrels which he was now skinning.

“Who pissed in yer’ cheerios” he chuckled, looking away from his work and over at you, his eyes roaming over your body, it made you shiver, to meet yours. “Carols dip shit husband is a waste of flesh” you grumbled, taking a seat next to him and grabbing one of the squirrels. He gave you a confused look and you showed him your hand, just as the son of a bitch made his way into camp. His face was bruised and swollen, lip busted, eye swollen closed, you had to admit you were proud of yourself, seems Daryl was pretty amused seeing as he let out a loud laugh and patted you on the back.   
“He had it coming” you said, going back to the squirrel. “Jesus yer’ one feisty little fucker aint ya.” He said, laughing to himself as he went back to his work. Now you had to admit, even though he was kind of your rival, he was a good friend, he usually listened to you vent or as he put it, ‘Let your bitch free’. 

Frankly, you were growing attracted to Daryl. You couldn’t deny it anymore, especially after the uh one dreams you had about him. ‘Fuck that was a good dream’ you thought, smirking as you gazed into the fire. You didn’t notice his eyes on you until you looked up and met his gaze, your cheeks brightened slightly as you stood up and excused yourself for the night, needing some alone time.   
You came to your tent, you needed to do something, you were flushed and hot and in need of pleasure. As you stepped into your tent, you went to close the door only to bump into the chest of the man who you planned on imagining fucking you senseless, if possible your cheeks got darker when he went to zip up the tent. “U-Uum-“ “Don’t think I don’t know when yer’ lookin at me just because m’ eyes r’ closed” he said, his voice deep and raspy. You backed up and fell onto the foam padding you used as a bed, staring up at him as he advanced on you. “But you catch me staring too, don’t ya” he said, crawling on top of you.  
Your heart was pounding and holy shit was your face ever red. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours roughly, straddling your waist as his hands went up under your shit. His hands were cold against your warm skin, which made you gasp, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. Moaning against his lips as his hands caressed and squeezed your breasts. You didn’t know what to do, it was honestly overwhelming.

Within seconds your shirt was off and tossed aside. “Beautiful” he murmured, looking up at you as he kissed down your neck, between your breasts and down to the hem of your pants, which were removed, leaving you in you in your panties. A growl came from Daryl as he rubbed you through your panties.  
“Y’ve been thinkin’ bout’ me haven’t ya” he said, his fingers moving past your panties, his fingers teasing your entrance. You whimpered and moved your hips up, trying to get his fingers in you. His free hand was placed on your hip to keep you from squirming to much, which made you more frustrated. “Daryl please” you begged breathlessly, wanting and lust in your eyes. He chuckled as you squirmed beneath him, he was enjoying this so much. “Didn’t take ye’ for the submissive type” He said, smirking as you turned your head to the side and murmured a ‘shut up’.

His hand moved from your hip and up to your mouth, movement being heard outside, someone headed back to their tent. And of course, when you could have been caught, that’s when the son of a bitch decided to give you what you wanted. Daryl pushed two of his fingers into you, making you gasp against his hand, then biting it, the man above you groaned slightly as he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion before curling his fingers up in just the right way, making you moan and arch your back up.  
You could feel the knot in your stomach growing, you were close and the hick above you knew that too, he removed his fingers, making you whine, then shutting you up by putting his fingers in your mouth, making you clean them off. You looked right into those baby blue eyes of his as your tongue worked at his fingers, licking all of your juices off, sucking on them.

Daryl pulled his fingers out of your mouth with a quiet popping sound, next thing you know, your panties are on the floor and his jeans and boxers were right with them, you pouted and tugged at his shirt too. He gave a light chuckle and removed it before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours as he grabbed your legs and put them on his hips, you wrapping them around his waist.  
As you did that, you felt his hard cock pushing into you, making you moan against his lips. He groaned and hid his face in the crook of your neck till he was fully in. Daryl sat up on his knees, grabbing your hips as he started thrusting, your ass not touching the bed. The angle he had was just perfect, hitting that one spot inside of you each time. Your hands went to cover your mouth, biting down as you tried to be quiet.   
This was the first actual pleasure you had gotten since all of this had started, and it was amazing. You were already close to your orgasm before, so it didn’t take much for you to be brought back up to that high. 

“D-Daryl….Hnng- I- I-m..” You gasped out, he knew what you meant and kept at the pace he was at, just going slightly harder. Your legs squeezed around his waist as you came, your walls tightening around him as your back arched even more. A rough moan came from the man above you as he kept going. “F’ckin tight” he groaned before stopping and pulling out, making you get onto your hands and knees.  
You did as told, your forearms were against the foam mattress and your ass was in the air. Oh Daryl wanted to slap it badly, but it might be a tad loud, he could always do it next time. Then he rammed you from behind, his rough hands had a good grip on your hips. You bit down on your pillow as you felt that knot in your stomach getting tighter again. You figured Daryl was close too seeing as he had started going faster and harder.

Your toes curled as you reached your climax, moaning his name into the pillow as you felt him groaning yours. Soon you felt his hot cum shooting into you, adding to the sensation, he kept going, riding out both of your orgasms. Daryl stopped soon after and pulled out, laying back down next to you, panting lightly. You looked over at him to see that cocky smirk still on his face, his hand cupped your cheek and pressed his lips to yours in a possessive and lustful kiss.

The next morning, he was already gone, you were kinda disappointed you couldn’t wake him up in a “special way” but maybe next time. You got dressed and emerged from your tent, your hair tousled, not to mention you were soar everywhere and there was a lovely hickey on your collar bone which was very visible with your tank top. “Damn Dixon”


End file.
